


Bad Grade Wrath

by AquaNinjaPirate



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hina student, Law Student, Law not happy with Smoker, Luffy student, Smoker is Teacher, Tashigi student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaNinjaPirate/pseuds/AquaNinjaPirate
Summary: Short drabble of how Law's not happy with a test grade





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't supposed to be a fanfiction that I actually thought of... I mean it is, but it's different. This is sort of based on my experience today in college.
> 
> I'm taking an art history class. We had a 3 essay midterm... I apparently did the "worst" in the sense she sad only a few got C's and most of the class got A's or B's. I got a 70% and I was fucking pissed. I couldn't have said anything but swallow my anger and leave (since it was the end of class). She "wanted" an essay format with intro, body and conclusion... and that's what I did. She highlighted one of my points in the beginning saying I needed to elaborate on it, which I did later in the damn essay.. like the format she WANTED it to be in was! She highlighted more than 80% of the points I came across during the essay, which was the good thing. She never exactly explained how she wanted the damn fucking essays, 
> 
> So... I decided to create this to channel this anger of getting such a low grade when I should have deserve higher. 
> 
> Sorry if the characters seem out of character

“…Seriously!?” Law yelled at the teacher as their midterm were given back and everyone looked to Law who was on their feet shaking in anger.

“What’s the problem Trafalgar?” Smoker asked in an annoyed tone.

“Mind telling me how the fuck did I get a 60% on this damn midterm” Law still seething enough to grit out the words

“Because you obviously didn’t follow the instructions” Smoker said

“I did fucking to. I did everything you listed as the criteria in this essay exam. I made sure of it” Law said as his mind still was clogged in anger

“So did the A students” Smoker said with a smirk

“Oh yeah, _Tashigi_ and _Hina._ The two that know how the fuck you teach. That doesn’t even fucking count. Didn’t you say that everyone got lower than a B besides 2 students? That’s shit! I do not fail! You should have been more clear in the fucking directions to those who never took this damn fucking class before! I followed the directions precisely.”

“… You tell him Law!” Luffy cheered as he was sitting next to the raging boy, gripping his “F” grade essay exam.

“Trafalgar get out of my classroom now” Smoker yelled and Law glared deeply before snapping a picture of his essay and Smoker's notes. Law bundled his essay up and threw it at Smoker’s head and decided to leave

“I will be telling the Department Head of this, Smoker _Sensei._ Say bye to your job title” he said starting to leave with his stuff making sure to yell the school about the indecent grade on his _apparent_ A paper. He stopped at the door, and turned back to him, “Isn’t it against the rules in the first place to announce the grades of the students?” he said smirking as Smoker went silent and froze. He left with a grin, Smoker will regret not giving the grade he would have receive.


End file.
